A mobile terminal may support the usage of a plurality of subscriber identity modules at the same time such that a user may use different communication networks as home networks. The mobile terminal may even support that it can be reached via one of the networks while it has an ongoing communication via another one of the networks. This may be achieved by introducing transmission (and reception) gaps into the communication. However, transmission gaps within a communication typically have a negative impact on the performance of the communication. Accordingly, approaches are desirable to keep this negative impact low.